battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Fragment of Sky
"A Fragment of Sky" is a BOTGD 2 thread written on DATE. Summary a summary of the thread's events here, including spoilers and important plot details. Check the Order of Threads to see if the thread you are placing already has a summary, to make less work for yourself. Full Text 'Darien Whiteland: '''It was the first sunny day in several, albeit patchy and still somewhat snowy, and though the weather wasn’t entirely favorable, Darien found the time to finally hike into the Mosslands, several pounds of blank paper in hand, pushing through the mix of dead leaves, tall grass and slush mixed with mud out to a wide clearing where there lay a building that did not appear to match the lay of the land. He stopped just short of the treeline and took a deep breath, the air full of a muggy, peat-filled smell that was refreshing at the same time it was mildly disgusting. Gripping his walking stick tighter, he ground it slightly into the grass as he stared up at a familiar sight–a tall, imposing but now-crumbling structure originally made for imprisonment and punishment, but rebuilt to create…well, a home. Bars broken out of windows, gates torn down to create open doorways. It was quite impressive, but also a little sad, as most of it had fallen into disrepair. The entire building was crushed at one corner, and its foundation was noticeably tipped to the northeast. Its true impressiveness was hidden further in. But Darien wasn’t here to explore the bunker today. He hefted his bound parchments and forged a path to the gates of the old Grounded Dungeon, peering inside for any intruders before setting off inside, slinging his stick on his back and opening to where he last left off and taking out a charcoal pencil, starting to scribble as he walked. He passed through several broad openings in the ceiling where the warm sunlight dripped inside what used to be a secure, dank, miserable place. '''Furi: '''Furi was soaring along over the tree tops, whizzing quickly along. She wasn’t going un any particular direction, just looking for a spot to settle for a while, maybe hunt and sleep. She eventually slowed down and landed in a clearing she found and looked around, alert. Nothing stood out at first, so she relaxed and began walking along, hoping to find something to eat. She took a few steps and suddenly her foot seemed to hit nothing and go straight through the ground. She let out a startled noise and fell partway, managing to get stuck when the ground below her seemed to collapse. Furi froze and looked around, realizing she was stuck in a weird hole in the ground. Her bottom half was in this hole, with no ground to grab on to, and her top half was sticking ungracefully up out of the hole. She was certain she looked ridiculous. '''Darien Whiteland: '''After a few hours of notes and rubbings, Darien finally got up the courage to descend to at least the first level of the bunker, which was just below the ground and had the smallest spread of any of the other levels. He spread his hand and created a small golden-green light in his hand as he walked forward, eyes darting from side to side as he took in carved-out rooms and the last few belongings left behind from a hasty exit into a world without war. A few rats skittered by his feet, and he jumped slightly, clutching his notes to his chest, and then their tiny squeaks echoed into silence, and he sighed in relief, taking a step forward. The ceiling exploded in front of him, and a huge tail swung at his face. Crying out, Darien threw himself backward to avoid it, spilling his belongings across the hallway and clutching his chest. He coughed as wet dust billowed around him, and when he was able to see again, he saw two hanging black dragon feet swaying from the ground above him, and a huge finned tail. They kicked helplessly and he heard an annoyed growl from above. He stayed still, breathing hard, trying not to be seen, but the air was still dirty, and he was unable to hold back a choking fit of coughing that made his eyes water. '''Furi: '''Furi started wriggling, trying desperately to get free, but it ended up just scratching her wings. She found she didn’t have proper leverage to climb back out, and there was nothing below to help get her out. She began to panic, wondering how she would get out of this mess. Then she heard some coughing from below her somewhere and tried unsuccessfully to crane her neck so she could see where the source was. There was someone else here? Who? And she began to get nervous. She was vulnerable, exposed, and stuck. She decided for the moment to just hold still. Furi waited. '''Darien Whiteland: '''Slowly getting to his feet, Darien peered up at the dragon, now understanding that it was trapped in the ground. He picked up his things slowly, not taking his eyes off the beast, and then slowly starting to turn and walk away. But his steps slowed, as a distant epithet from the Archon whispered in his head, and he tilted his head back and groaned quietly in frustration. “Fine,” he whispered, quickly turning on his heel and pacing back to the trapped dragon. “To be honest,” he said aloud, not expecting the Night Fury to understand him, “I don’t know how to get you out of this.” He slowly set down his things and raised his hands in caution, just in case the creature tried to attack him. “Just…don’t hurt me, and I won’t have to hurt you.” '''Furi: '''Furi heard the voice from below and shifted slightly. Still wary, she let out a warble to try and communicate that she would accept any help. She decided not to talk unless she had to, just in case. Furi waited to see what the stranger below her would do, holding still and hoping he could indeed get her out of this mess. She felt kind of dumb. Who put big holes here anyway? A whispering death? It felt too open below her, and she didn’t smell any other dragons, so she was confused to say the least. '''Darien Whiteland: '''Darien rubbed his chin and pulled his walking stick off his back, jabbing it up into the ceiling in a tentative sort of way, testing how easily the earth might break away from the dragon. It began to crumble, so he stuck his tongue between his teeth and began prodding around the dragon’s forelegs, trying to free them enough to let it help itself. “This is quite the silly predicament you seem to be in,” he said, once again mostly to himself. “What are you doing down here in the first place?” Speaking to an animal reminded him of his old familiar, Arceyx, and he felt a small pang in his heart. '''Furi: '''Furi noticed the earth around her front loosen and began clawing at that area until it began to give way. She fell free a moment later as more rock crumbled loose, landing awkwardly and quickly settling herself into a more dignified position, incredibly relieved. She turned and saw the person who freed her and was unable to hold back a grateful warble, eyes wide as she thanked him. She then began to shake off all the dust clinging to her scales. '''Lila Ericson: '''Suddenly Darrien felt something cold and sharp against the back of his neck. “You’re not supposed to be here.” A female voice called from the darkness behind him, cold and deadly serious. '''Darien Whiteland: '''Darien froze, lifting his hands slowly in the air and setting the walking stick propped up against the wall of the hallway. He immediately reached out with his mind to see who had him cornered. “I was only trying to help.” '''Lila Ericson: '''As he reached into her mind he found her thoughts strange. He managed to wrangle her name, Lila Ericson, but nothing else. She seemed to be playing… Blackjack? In her head. If he wanted more info he’d have to force his way in. “Do not lie to me stranger. You came here by yourself and only just helped this dragon, now what are you doing here?” She asked as she pressed the tip of her blade against his skin. '''Furi: '''Fury looked from one to the other and then decided the guy that helped her didn’t deserve to have a sword to his neck. She stepped forward, baring her teeth and growling at the newcomer with the sword, ready to defend Darien, since without him she’d still be stuck. '''Darien Whiteland: '''It was a little stunning to see the dragon sticking up for him, and he quickly stepped backwards behind it, snatching up his stick and holding it defensively now that he was out of immediate danger. “I’m not sure if you would believe me. I came here to take notes,” he said seriously, “and I would rather not encounter anyone else, so please, let me go and you’ll never see me again.” '''Lila Ericson: '''She growled as she pointed her blade at him and the dragon. “Fine, but I swear to Hel if I ever see you again,” flames erupted from the blade making it glow a bright red. “I will make you regret it.” In the light you can see under her black armored hoodie, her face harsh and cold. '''Furi: '''Furi was much more nervous when the sword the woman in front of her was holding just lit ablaze suddenly, and she almost backed away but held her ground. A Night Fury could handle… whatever that was. “No need for hostility,” Darien mumbled, still holding his walking stick as he edged forward from behind the dragon and skirted around the woman and her flaming blade, prying one more time into her mind to see if he could glean anything about her identity. '''Lila Ericson: '''As he pries into Lila’s mind she grunts at the pain it causes but he does learn a bit more about her. She’s a Pookan Half-Breed, her parents were original rebels, and she is protecting something here in the bunker. Lila grit her teeth, she recognized this pain from the last mage who tried to crawl into her head. “You dare invade my mind ''mage!” ''She begins to march towards him leveling her blade at him, her face contorted in rage. '''Furi: '''Furi hissed uneasily, looking at the very angry woman. Was it worth it to protect Darien from her? She decided it was. She reared up behind him, wings opening wide and snarled. '''Lila Ericson: '''Jari’s growl turned into a battle cry as the flames spread down her arm and across her body until she was engulfed in flame, but she continued forward as though the fire had no affect on her, drawing closer and closer to the pair. '''Darien Whiteland: '''Darien yelped and began to sprint the other way, tapping the dragon’s side as he went and yelling “Get out of here!” This was bad. This was so incredibly bad. He didn’t expect any original rebels or their children to be around Hel’s Bunker; he hadn’t run into any of them in years. What were the chances? '''Furi: '''Furi took the man’s advice and turned and followed him, quite startled. She hadn’t expected to get into danger like this and was nervous. '''Lila Ericson: '''As the man quickly retreated up the stairs Jari charged and took a swipe at his feet as he ran, missing. “If I ever see you here again I won’t give you the courtesy of a warning!” She called out. '''Darien Whiteland: '''He didn’t waste his breath to answer; he was already sprinting at full tilt into the upper level of the dungeon, passing through strips of sunlight and shadow before bursting through the front doors, panting and sliding a bit on the boggy grass. He looked around wildly to see if the dragon had maybe taken his advice. '''Furi: '''Furi ran out right at his heels and almost ran into him when he came to a stop, barely managing to come to a halt herself. She shook herself off and glanced back at the door, wondering if the crazy fire lady was still following, but there was no immediate sign of her. Furi sat down and relaxed from the dash down the hall. The little human she had followed had been surprisingly fast, and she was a bit tired. '''Darien Whiteland: '''Darien stumbled to his knees and then pushed himself back upright, panting hard and pushing his papers into his bag, looking back at the dungeon. “Did you know someone lived there?” he asked the dragon, coughing a little and laughing to himself at his near miss. “I can’t imagine you did.” '''Furi: '''Furi snorted and shook her head. She hadn’t expected to run into people, never mind two who immediately didn’t like each other. Furi then began to look herself over, seeing that there was no real damage. Her wings were slightly raw in a couple places from rubbing them against stone, but they’d be fine. She turned to Darien and warbled softly, wondering if he was okay too. '''Darien Whiteland: '“You should leave while you can, dragon.” He looked around again as he started to set off back to the woods. “No telling how many holes…or rebels…will be around.” 'Furi: '''Furi sniffed and thought for a minute, then walked quickly to catch up with Darien. Slightly nervous, she tried to formulate what to say, and hopefully not startle him. “Uh… thanks. Can- who was that and… where am I, exactly? Sorry, I um… I’m- I can talk.” She managed to say before she stopped. “O-oh!” Darien was flattened in his mental tracks. ''Well. This day just keeps growing more and more bizarre, doesn’t it. “Well, that was…ah…I assume, a rebel of Gareth Haddock’s regiment…wh-who are you, exactly? You’re not a half-breed?” He was bewildered and keenly curious. 'Furi: '''Furi blinked. “I’m a Night Fury. And I can talk. That’s… about it.” She said simply, walking alongside him. “And I haven’t heard much of this Gareth Haddock, only rumors. What was he like?” Furi asked, eyes wide. “Oh, and thanks for getting me out of that hole. I promise I don’t usually do that. Get stuck.” '''Darien Whiteland: '''The former Central mage pursed his lips a little and shrugged as they walked under the cover of the trees. “I wouldn’t know, personally. Most people consider him quite the hero. But he and I were…on the wrong side of each other, should I say.” '''Furi: '''Furi nodded. “I see. So, have any idea what’s happening these days? I’m new here, flew in from the east a while ago. I’ve been exploring, but I’m wondering if there’s a good place I could be.” She hopped over a log on the path. '''Darien Whiteland: '“Good is relative.” Darien grabbed and ducked under a low branch, untangling his walking stick from the thick undergrowth. “The places that are good for a…dragon that speaks, would not be good for me. So I’m afraid I may not be of too much help.” He paused, thinking. He knew of the word among the local townsfolk, though he had only ever heard said words through eavesdropping and the barest intrusion into surface-level thoughts. Had he reason to help this creature he’d come across? Not much. But there was little reason to be a hindrance, either. He saw more benefit in the latter and continued, “I believe there is a gathering happening on the west coast. There is an island there that many speak of.” 'Furi: '“That sounds promising.” Furi said happily. “West, huh? Well thanks, I’ll keep it in mind. Uh, my name is Furi, and it was great to meet you. Hope I see you again!” She told him cheerfully. 'Darien Whiteland: '''Darien raised his hand in confused farewell, stopping in a bright patch of sunlight that would afford the dragon a clear takeoff. “Good…to meet you as well,” he managed to get out. “Safe travels.” He was talking to a ''Night Fury. 'Furi: '''Furi didn’t leave yet, staring quietly at Darien for a moment. “You didn’t tell me yours.” She said, with a cheeky grin. “It’s only fair.” She giggled softly, eyes wide with amusement at his expression. ''Guess he’s never met a dragon quite like me. ''She thought to herself. '''Darien Whiteland: '“Oh.” A slight red tinge colored Darien’s cheeks and he shuffled his feet a little, adjusting his fingers on his walking stick, debating within himself for a moment before finally saying, “Darien.” Hopefully her knowing this this will not cause me too much grievance in the future… 'Furi: '''Furi grinned widely. “Nice to meet you, Darien. Been a while since I had a friend.” She winked at him and turned to go, but paused. “Careful out there, don’t wanna run into crazy fire lady again.” She stated and hopped into the sky and up over the trees, turning west. ''Bye, Darien. See you again some day, I hope. Category:Events Category:BOTGD 2 Category:Darien Whiteland Category:Furi